Is Revenge Sweet or Sour?
by akumaenkou
Summary: What would happen if Roto and Zeru suddenly came back to life and decided to get revenge on Hiei and Kurama? Slight Roto/Zeru
1. Chapter 1

Is Revenge Sweet or Sour?

Ok on will the show oni=demon rusuban=caretaker

Roto's Pov

God how could I have been so damn careless against that f***n fox. Damn if I had just one more chance just one more I'm 100% positive that I'll him beat. As all these thoughts that came in his mind Roto suddenly felt someone kick him on his side. "Owww who's kicking me?" "Get up lazy a**." "Zeru?" Roto thought maybe he was still alive, but when he opened his eyes he just saw Zeru in an unknown room and all his cloths where white. When Roto saw his own cloths they where all white too so the blue haired demon just sat up looking very confused at his teammate.

******************************************************

Zeru's Pov

Where the hell am I? Zeru thought as he woke up and saw that he was in a room and across from him was his teammate Roto. "How the hell are Roto and I still alive?" he mumbled to himself. Then it struck him they were in an Oni-rusuban's house! Well might as well wake Roto up and get the hell outta here. So he got up and went over to Roto and kicked him. "Owww who's kicking me?" Roto said in a whiney tone. "Get up lazy a**." "Zeru?" As Zeru saw the blue haired demon wake up he looked around very confused until finally he looked up at Zeru still very confused.


	2. Cat who?

Is Revenge Sweet or Sour?

Hope you enjoy this and I made it longer.

Yu yu hakusho characters Hiei, Roto, Zeru, and Kurama don't belong to all rights go to their original owner. Rukoiru and Cat do belong to me. =^.^=

Zeru's Pov

"If your done looking around the room then I suggest we leave NOW!" "Alright" the blue demon said. Then as Zeru saw Roto get up and rub his eyes. "I'm afraid I can't let the both of you do that." a long brown haired girl with blue eyes and looked about 9 years old said. "F***" Zeru muttered to himself "What do you want?" Roto said "Oh nothing much I just figured that you two might want some tea." "Ok" so both Zeru and Roto followed and sat down while the little girl made some tea. "So who are you?" "I'm Rukoiru and I'm also a Oni-rusuban." "An oni what?" the blue haired demon said. "You mean you have never of a demon-caretaker before Roto?" Zeru said "No" Zeru sighed "Well a demon-caretaker is a human that the devil chose to bring random demons that died back to life in return they get to live peacefully and be immortal." "Oh" Roto said and looked liked he was still processing it in his mind. "The tea is ready." Rukoiru said and pour some for the three of them. "So now that you two are alive again what are you two going to do now?" "Well I'm going to get back at Hiei for turning my body to nothing but ashes." "And I'm gonna get back at Kurama back at turning my body into a flowerbed." The both of them said. "Yes I figured you two would do that." She said and drank some of her tea. "But if you two were to go and fight them now you would lose to them in about 5 seconds." When Zeru heard this he was shocked that Hiei got strong enough to do that and looked at Roto who was also shocked and also looked scared. "You're bluffing." Roto said still scared. "I'm not, but there is a way for you two to get to their level." said Rukoiru "We just have to wait for the right person to get here." She added Then they heard a very loud crash and a boy about Roto's age on the ground. "Hello Cat." Rukoiru said. Then Cat stood up, smiled, and then said "Hi Rukoiru, Hi Zeru, Hi Roto." Then Roto and Zeru looked dumbfounded.

End of chapter 2

Sorry it took so long write, but it was the holidays also quick question how old do you think Roto and Zeru are? I think Zeru would be like 18 or 20 and Roto would be 16 or 17 please tell me what you think.


	3. Sorry

Hi Akumaenkou here I just wanted to say I'm sorry I haven't updated on my story called "Is Revenge Sweet or Sour?"Because I have been busy, but I promise I'll update it ASAP. Just be patient please.


End file.
